The 8th Member
by sorryireadtoomuch
Summary: After HoH. Calypso shows up on the Argo 2 with no memory. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: if you're a returning reader, reread. I mixed somethings to make this more interesting. Please leave reviews and read on!_**

Leo rubbed the back of his neck inquisitively as he studied Festus at the helm of the Argo 2. But of course it wasn't the machine that confused him. No, being the son of Hephestus, machines came easily to him. No, it was the girl next to Festus that perplexed him.

Why couldn't girls be as simple as machines? Easy to figure out what was wrong, and all you had to do was tighten a few bolts and - boom - fixed. But no, girls were difficult. This had been a rising issue in Leo's life for as long as he could remember, but nothing had been as confusing as the past week.

Ever since Calypso had arrived on the Argo 2 three days ago with no memory at all, Leo had no idea what to do. Finally he had a chance with a girl, but then he had to leave her island that he had almost no chance of ever finding again. Then she shows up on his ship without a memory. Awesome. Obviously Aphrodite was not on team Leo.

Calypso must have felt Leo's presence, because she let out a loud sigh.

"If you're here to ask more questions, the answer hasn't changed. I don't know." Keeping her eyes on the horizon, she didn't turn to face him.

"I wasn't gonna ask you anything," Leo answered at a dull whisper. He moved closer to her, about 5 feet away. Being slightly to her right, he could see her expression. It was as if she was waiting for the sea to answer all of their questions.

The wind blew her blond hair behind her, exposing her long neck. She held herself high, like she was preparing for battle. "Well are you ready to answer some of mine?"

Confused, Leo stood next to her and tried to meet her eyes, but they were still fixed on the ocean. "Wha…"

"We've met before," she interrupted. It wasn't really a question, but Leo felt inclined to answer.

"Yeah," he sighed.

She faced him and shifted her weight, "I knew it."

"Are memories coming back?" Leo felt a pang of excitement, maybe the memories would all flood back soon. Maybe she would remember their time together.

"No," she sighed. "But I could just tell. The way some of you guys act around me, like there's this big secret.

Leo frowned. He wanted so badly to tell her of their time together. How her stiff personality loosened as time passed. Not that you could actually tell time in Ogygia, nothing, not even time, mattered on that island. All that mattered was her. Even when he was desperately trying to get back to his friends on the Argo, it was all about her.

I guess he was lost in thought, because he was slapped back to reality by a small, beautiful laugh.

She covered her smile with the sleeve of her long purple shirt that she had borrowed from Piper when she arrived. "You drool when you stare," she noted.

Leo didn't even notice that he'd been glaring into the sunset over the ocean. Leo didn't like the changes in his personality. First one of his biggest pet peves, he'd grown to love his ADHD. It kept him busy. The constant drumming of his figures against any flat surface, gone. The smile tattooed on his face, gone. It's like someone drained part of himself from himself. Does that even make sense? He was starting to get a headache thinking about it, when a lion roar startled him.

"Dude!" Leo turned and pushed his back against the railing of the ship. He watched the lion roar at a flock of birds. The birds kept advancing, so the lion swatted all of them down with one paw. It took Leo a second to realize that the lion was Frank, but when that clicked, he reached into his tool belt and took out 2 knifes. "You know how to fight?" he said to Calypso.

She looked at him uneasy with fear in her eyes. "I… I don't know," she stuttered.

Leo handed her one of the knives, "Well, we're about to find out." And together, they ran towards the birds.

At that same moment, Percy and Annabeth ran on the deck. Percy buttoned his pants and uncapped Riptide, "Not these again!"

"What are they?" Piper shrieked, following behind them with Katoptris in hand.

Ignoring her, Annabeth yelled, "Leo, sing!"

"What?!" Leo said while slashing down a bird and burning another one to a crisp.

"Just do it!"

Leo sang his best version of "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus, but it sounded like he was yelling it. It didn't seem to be doing anything, but Leo trusted Annabeth, so he just sang it louder.

"What ARE these?!" Piper screamed again, stabbing another bird.

"And we CAN'T STOP!"

Percy slashed 5 down in one swipe, then yelled to Piper, "Stymphalian birds."

"DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S WE WHO OWN THE NIGHT!"

To that name, Calypso dropped her knife. "I've heard of those," she said quietly enough to where only Leo could hear.

"DANCING WILL MOLLY, DOING WHATEVER WE WAAANTT!"

At this point, Frank changed back to human and was shooting down birds with his bow and arrow.

**_Please review and read on!_**


	2. Chapter 2

With his help and Leo's bad singing (even though Leo still didn't think it helped, but Annabeth insisted that bad music dazed the birds), the last of the birds were either dust piled on the deck of the Argo 2 or already retreated.

Jason and Hazel staggered out rubbing their eyes. "Did we miss all the fun?" Jason yawned.

"That's one way to word it," Percy said capping back up Riptide.

Hazel took out her Spatha and took a couple more steps out on the deck before she realized that the fight was over. She put her sword down and turned around. "I'll get the brooms," she sighed.

Everyone swept. Frank was explaining what happened to Hazel, while Jason apologized to Piper for missing the fight. Piper just shook her head and smiled. Percy was doing more with Annabeth than sweeping; kissing her neck and cheeks, grabbing her waist. The only time Leo ever recalled seeing Annabeth act ditzy was with Percy. Not that she was ever a ditz, just that it was a rare occasion if you ever saw Annabeth giggle.

She wasn't the giggling type. Still, it was just great to have them back on board.

With everyone being preoccupied, Leo had time to ask Calypso the question that had been on his mind since the fight. "Stymphalian birds," he said without looking up from his dust pile. "you said you recognized them."

"Yeah," she stopped sweeping and leaned on her broom. "I can't pinpoint what exactly from, but I just know I've heard a boy talk about them."

Leo's heart sank and lifted at the same time. He hoped that when Calypso started to remember, Leo would be the first memory to flood back. Since Percy had met Calypso before and Percy said something about how he fought the Stymphalian birds before, maybe Calypso was remembering her time on Ogygia with Percy. "Do you remember what the boy said about them?" he asked.

"Not really," she knit her eyebrows like she was trying to remember. "Just how they were a test of some sort."

A test? Leo didn't hear Percy or Annabeth mention how the birds were a test for them. He made a mental note to ask Annabeth later. "Anything else?" he asked, still not looking up.

A second of silence that felt like a year, then she said, exasperated, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"What?" he asked, setting his broom down.

"Tell me how we know each other, I deserve to know."

"You do, I know… But i just -"

"What?!"

He opened his mouth to tell her, tell her everything, the clothes, the grease, the kiss, the whole experience. But all that came out was, "I… are you hungry?"

She tossed her broom to the side and threw her arms down, infuriated. "You're exasperating!" And she headed down to her room.

Hey, maybe she was starting to like him.

Chapter 3:

Percy sat below deck in the stables. It was his favorite part of the ship, and the thing he missed most when in Tartarus. Well, except for his friends. And everything else. Tartarus sucked.

The floor of the stables was clear, so you could see down into the ocean. It was about 10 o'clock at night though, so the water was pitch black. Eerie to most, Percy actually quite enjoyed it. Even though he couldn't see, he could still feel the ocean. The creatures below and the ocean itself. It was like one massive living being, all breathing together. He wanted so badly to jump in and talk to some of the animals. But these waters were ancient, stirring with evil creatures; Percy could feel them. So instead of jumping in, Percy sat on the cold floor and thought.

He thought about Calypso. Her hair, her smell, her smile. He felt terrible leaving her alone on that island so many years ago, and felt a pang of jealousy that she had moved on. But obviously so had he. In fact, Annabeth had always been the one. Calypso was just a mere distraction. Wow, that sounded mean.

Before he could overthink it anymore, a small voice startled him, "Don't do it."

Percy didn't turn to face her, he didn't need to, "Do what?"

The girl laughed, "I know you, Seaweed Brain. Jumping in the water would be one of your stupidest ideas yet." She walked up and sat next to him, "Well that, and falling into Tartarus with me, that was stupid too."

Percy smiled and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She set her head down onto his lap and he began playing with her hair. "What?" she asked. "Not talking?"

He smiled again, "Just thinking."

"Hm," she cooed. "Calypso?"

Percy's stomach tied in knots, "Eh, I just feel bad for Leo."

She turned on her back and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Well, just that he obviously clicked with her on Ogygia, and now he feels responsible to tell her everything," he responded.

Annabeth didn't answer.

"But…" Percy stumbled. "What if she's better off not knowing? Knowing what her father did, knowing that she supported him, knowing about her years of torture alone on that damn island. Meeting heroes all the time, only so she can fall in love and then have them taken away from her. Everytime. She didn't deserve that."

And now that she has a chance to forget, to heal, who am I to take that away from her? She deserves happiness, she deserves a second chance, and she deserves love."

Annabeth was quiet. Percy did that sometimes; forgot that he was talking to Annabeth, his girlfriend, instead of Annabeth, his friend from when he was 12. But as soon as he said all those things about Calypso, the knot in his stomach tightened Even more. "Hey, Anna-"

"No it's fine," she interrupted, nuzzling her head into his lap. "I get it. She's beautiful."

To his surprise, he let out a light laugh, "She could never replace you. We hung out for a couple weeks - I think - it was a joke played on both of us by the gods. You know how they are. But not even the gods can come between us, you know that."

Annabeth sat up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, moving to the corner of his lips. Shaking with anticipation, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She tasted like skittles. He brushed his hand against her soft cheek, moving his hand to her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He breathed in his nose and leaned into her slightly. Annabeth let out a small giggle and bit his bottom lip. With a slight lift of the right side of his mouth, Percy knew his smirk was her favorite. Although she couldn't see it, she could feel his smirk against her lips. Before she had time to react, Percy kissed her deeper. To his surprise, she then broke away with a smile. She pecked his lips and smoothed his hair. "You worry too much," she whispered.

**_Let me know what you guys like the best; romance, conflict, action? Review and read on!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo was getting a headache. He had been staring at the same webpage in his room for hours, but the headache didn't start until after midnight. Now that it was 1am, his head was throbbing and he needed to lay down. His bed felt like Olympus, but he had a feeling that there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep.

1:15

Hercules? Really?

1:22

I mean, dang, he knew his girl was old but she really had a thing with the angry dude that guards the pillars?

1:30

It was clear as day, Hercules faced the the Stymphalian birds as a task. That must have been what Calypso was talking about.

1:45

So she remembers Hercules but not Leo?

1:55

There was a knock at the door.

"Leo?" a soft voice spoke through the crack in his door.

Leo sat up in his bed, "Yeah?"

A girl opened the door, but all he could see was her shadow. "Can I turn the light on?" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," he rubbed his eyes as Piper turned the lights on.

"Oh, hey Pipes."

Piper gave him a weak smile and sat on the edge of his bed. "How'ya been, man?"

Leo raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Piper, it's 1 in the morning."

"Actually it's 2."

"Whatever, the fact is, that its late at night and you're visiting me just to ask 'what's up?'"

She rolled her eyes and swung both her legs up on the bed and crossed them. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she was wearing plaid, green pj bottoms and a pink tank top that said "Got God?" that her, Jason, and Leo had added an "s" on the end so it read "God Gods?" It was kind of their inside joke. The sight of it made Leo feel better, his shoulders relaxed.

"Let's do something fun tomorrow!" she suggested with a wide smile.

He gave her an unconvincing smile back. "Like what?" he laughed. "Count the ripples in the ocean?"

"Or!" her eyes lit up. "We could guess how many sharks are under the boat, place bets, and then have Percy tell us who won!"

He let out a weak laugh and looked down at his hands, his smile fading. "I miss you too, Pipes."

It was quiet for a moment before she leaned forward slightly, "Seriously though, Leo. I'm worried for you."

Leo knit his eyebrows. "Why? I'm fine."

"Leo, don't try to pull that shit with me, I know you better than anyone."

Silence

"Talk to me," she pleaded.

He looked up at her, tears welled in his eyes. He hadn't felt this worn down since his mother died. He wasn't sad anymore, he wasn't upset or angry. He was just done. This game was getting old and Leo had been playing it for too long.

"We kissed, Pipes. I really like her. But she doesn't know anything, she doesn't remember."

"Then tell her!"

"... if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Piper looked at him nervously, "Yeah of course Leo."

Leo took a deep breath. "I went down to the stables to look for Percy, but he was with Annabeth. They were talking about Calypso. I went down there to tell Percy that I was about to tell Calypso everything when he told Annabeth that Calypso deserved to not remember. She's gone through enough Hades, being tortured by the gods. Who am I to remind her of all that? Percy's right, and I don't deserve Calypso for thinking otherwise. It was selfish of me."

Piper bit her lip. "Leo you can't beat yourself up for that, it's not like -"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Piper got up to open the the door, and there stood Calypso. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt, like the ones that they wore on Ogygia, and dark blue pj shorts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't realize that Piper-"

"Was just leaving!" interrupted Piper. Piper gave Calypso a wide smile and Leo a wink, then scurried out.

Leo was still sitting up in bed. Calypso gave Leo a weak grin, then sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know it's late."

"Stop apologizing," he suggested. "It's fine. So… what's up?"

She kept her eyes on her folded hands. "Nothing… I just… I went to go see Annabeth today… I followed her into the stables."

Leo's heart stopped. He also heard Percy and Annabeth talk in the stables, but he didn't see Calypso. "I…"

"Yeah I was behind you, next to the barrels of hay," she said. "Anyway… I heard Percy talk about us. About me. He said that you and I 'clicked' in Oh.. Ohjee-"

"Ogygia," Leo whispered.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar. And he said that I was forced to fall in love or something," she paused. Leo knew that she wanted him to explain, but the words were caught in his throat.

"I was just hoping," she stammered. "Well I know he said that i deserve to not… I don't even know… If there's something you know about me, I want to know."

Leo thought about this for a moment. If he was going to tell her about her past, it couldn't be now. And he couldn't tell her without talking to Percy first. "It's not really my decision to make," he told her.

"Yeah I know," she said. "It's my decision."

Leo bit his lip. He couldn't tell her. Not now.

"I will, okay. I promise," he told her. "Just let me talk to Percy first." She looked at Leo, anger building up in her eyes. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Look, I'm sorry. But-"

"But nothing." And she got up and stormed out.

_**A/N: thank you guys so much for reading! please please please leave reviews. It helps me write them faster, I check for them everyday. Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Leo didn't sleep that night.

He thought about Calypso. He thought about Ogygia. He thought about breaking that damn table. He thought about her gorgeous greasy hands tinkering with gears. He thought about her beautiful blond hair pulled back and black stains on her endless supply of white t-shirts. He thought about her smile and her laugh and her determined look on her face as she watched the sun set at the helm of the Argo 2.

He suspected that the same look of determination was the same look that she gave the sea every time another hero sailed away from her island. He pictured her crying herself to sleep over Jason, Hercules, Percy, and maybe even Leo. That thought made him want to jump out of bed, go to her room, and hug her. Cuddle her, kiss her hair, rock her to sleep.

So he did. And he made it all the way to her door too. But as he reached for the knob, he grabbed a few wires from his tool belt and walked away. He couldn't do it.

The greatest thing about machines is that they never sleep. So Leo sat in the engine room until breakfast, and when that time rolled along, he couldn't even make it to the door, so he didn't move. The engine room was comforting. He sat next to Buford the Table and tinkered away at the same wires from 6 hours ago. He still had the same headache.

Leo lost track of time, tinkering away, until the quiet hum of the machines in the engine room rocked him to sleep.

"Leo?"

A knock at the door of the engine room.

"Leo, are you in there?"

A couple more knocks.

Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes. How long was he out for?

"Leo?" a voice asked through a small crack in the door.

"Yeah," Leo answered. "I'm in here."

He stretched, yawning, as Jason entered the room. He saw that Leo was on the floor next to Buford, so Jason sat next to him. "You alright man?"

"Yeah," Leo answered in a yawn.

"How long were you asleep for?" Jason asked.

"I don't know man, you tell me. I think I passed out around breakfast time."

Jason's eyes went wide. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not until I fell asleep here. What time is it, dude?" Leo asked.

" Like 7, I was coming to find you for dinner."

Leo hopped up. "What?! Why didn't you guys wake me earlier?!"

Jason smiled and sighed, "Well I wanted to go get you for breakfast, but Piper said you weren't feeling too well. So we let you sleep through. There weren't too many attacks today, nothing serious. So we let you sleep. But it was getting kinda ridiculous, so Annabeth went to go wake you up, but you weren't in your room. So we all went looking. You had me nervous for a second there, man," Jason got up. "Come on."

Leo followed Jason into, what Leo liked to recognize as, the pavilion. He tried not to look at the real-time video of Camp Half Blood. It was too painful. It would be a battleground soon. "Hey guys," Leo said to the 6 others sitting at the table.

"Hey man," Percy said through a mouth full of pizza.

Piper through a piece of hotdog bun at Leo as he began to sit down, "Where've ya been all day?"

Leo yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I, uh," he stammered, "passed out in the engine room."

"All day?" Frank asked with his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Nah, at like breakfast time," he told them while summoning some pizza. "Couldn't sleep." His eyes wandered to Calypso, then snapped back to his pizza.

Dinner was painless enough, but Leo could hardly focus; Percy's words kept bouncing around in his mind. Calypso was so determined to know about her past, but Percy was right. She deserved a life without the pain of years of torture. She thought she wanted to know, but if she knew would she want to know? That didn't make sense. Leo's headache returned.

_**A/N: yeah I know this chapter is kind of boring, just a lot of internal conflict with Leo. Please review! Let me know, what do you guys think Leo should do? review review review. i don't even know if people are reading this hahaha**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: thank you guys for the reviews, I'm still writing. Let me know what you guys think Leo should do!**_

Piper had missed her girl nights. Before she fell into Tartarus, Annabeth would hang out in Piper's room all the time. They'd talk about the mission, the boys, anything. When she was gone, Piper got closer to Hazel, and they'd do the same thing. Hazel was great, but something was missing without Annabeth. So tonight, both of the girls were planning on sleeping in Piper's room.

The pops from the microwave was followed by a beeping, letting Piper know her popcorn was ready. She took the bag out, opened it, and started snacking on it on the way to her room, skipping happily.

Excitement pulsed through her, this was it, she had both of her girls back. What movies should they watch? Should she ask Annabeth for advice about Jason? There wasn't really any point in asking Hazel, her and Frank hadn't been together that long. Piper wanted to go further with him, but it all seemed so pointless, seeing as they were stuck in this war.

With so many thoughts running through her head, she skipped right into Calypso, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry!" Piper apologized, reaching her hand out to help Calypso up.

Calypso took it, and got up. "It's okay," she groaned. "I was just getting up to get some water."

Piper tapped her hand awkwardly on her leg, "Oh, cool. Then uhm… what are you doing?"

Calypso shrugged, "Go to bed I guess."

"It's only 8:30!"

She let out a laugh, "I know, but what else can I do? I'm not really close to anyone here, and no one will tell me anything."

Piper felt bad. She was right, no one had really reached out to her. Mostly because no one had known what to say. It was just… awkward.

But Piper was determined to fix it.

"Come to my room!" she told Calypso. "Yeah, Annabeth and Hazel are coming. We're just gonna hang out and watch movies."

Calypso eyed Piper. Her guard was still up, but Piper was determined to knock it down.

"Come on," Piper almost begged. "It'll be fun.

Calypso sighed and shrugged, "Why not."

10 minutes later all of the girls were piled on Pipers bed, arguing about which movie to watch. Calypso sat quietly and ate the popcorn. Of course, Piper thought, she didn't know any of these movies. She had been cut off from the world. It was about time she got caught up, and Piper knew just where to start.

"I know!" Piper told them. "Disney princess marathon!" Annabeth and Hazel nodded in agreement, but Calypso continued to nibble on the popcorn. Piper turned to her, "You'll love them! This old dude, Walt Disney, created all these animated characters and stories, and we all grew up watching his princess movies."

Calypso shrugged, "Okay. Whatever you guys want."

Piper frowned. She wanted Calypso to have a good time. They needed some common ground to talk about. What better than princess movies?

So they started at the beginning: Snow White.

When it ended, Hazel sighed, "That one's my favorite. It's just so…"

"Innocent?" Annabeth suggested.

"Simple?" Piper added.

"Wonderful!" Calypso sighed. All three of the other girls turned to Calypso, who had been silent throughout the movie. "Does that stuff happen a lot?"

Annabeth let out a small giggle. "What stuff?"

"You know, daughter's of Hecate attacking daughter's of Aphrodite?"

Hazel smiled at her. "You mean the evil witch and Snow? No, that never happened. At least, not that we know of. It was fiction, made up."

Calypso frowned. "So…" she was trying to make sense of it. "That wasn't an old Greek legend?"

"No," Piper said with a mouth full of popcorn. "Not many of our entertainment is religion based anymore. Just made up. Humans think that magic is fake, fiction, not real. So they make up magical stories to distract them from the boring, un-magical world that they think they live in."

"But there is magic and creatures and gods!" Calypso explained.

"Yeah we know," Annabeth told her, entertained.

"But humans don't," Hazel explained. "They don't know anything of the possibilities in their world. LIfe is magical, it's interesting. It's just like those fairytales. Just… more deadly."

Piper sighed, "That's for sure."

They put on Sleeping Beauty and fell asleep laughing and wishing that everything had a happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth couldn't sleep. She wished she had Daedalus' Laptop to distract her from her thoughts, but she couldn't take them off of Percy. What he said about Calypso… it hurt. She knew it was old news, and Annabeth was better than dwelling on something like that. But the thoughts just wouldn't go away.

Calypso's steady breathing was to the right of Annabeth. Annabeth looked down at her, wondering what which hero she was dreaming about; Hercules? Jason? Leo?

Percy?

She shook the thought out of her mind. No, that couldn't be. Calypso didn't remember anything.

Now guilt was flooding her thoughts. Percy and Jason went through the same thing, showing up in a random place with no memory, trying to figure things out on their own. But Calypso didn't have to figure things out on her own, they could help her. Certainly a daughter of Athena should know what the right thing to do was. But before she could start thinking about it, someone stirred to her left.

"Annabeth? Are you awake?" Piper whispered.

Annabeth tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness so she could see Piper, "Yeah, I'm up."

Piper groaned quietly as she sat up, "Can.. can i ask you a question?"

Annabeth looked at her inquisitively, "Yeah, sure. Anything."

"How… far have you gone with Percy?"

She let out a light laugh, "Why?"

Piper shrugged, "I just… can we go get some popcorn and talk in there?"

Annabeth started getting out of bed, "Yeah, come on."

5 minutes later, Piper was taking her popcorn out of the microwave and Annabeth was blowing on her tea.

Annabeth smiled as she remembered Piper's question. "You were saying?" she pressed.

Piper's face brightened for a moment, then flushed in embarrassment as she sat down across from Annabeth. She spoke in her popcorn bag, "Nothing, just wanted an excuse to get popcorn."

Annabeth smirked at her tea, "Liar."

Piper looked up at Annabeth and laughed, "Dying to spill some secrets, daughter of Athena?"

Annabeth blushed and took a sip of her tea, "Ask your damn question, pretty warrior."

Piper smiled at the sound of her friend's nickname for her. For her whole life, people never took her serious. They viewed her as another annoying pretty teenager. So when Piper proved herself as a fighter, people viewed her as frightening. Along with the other 5 on board, Annabeth was one of the only people who saw her as both; as herself. A pretty warrior.

"Yeah, yeah. So answer it. How far?" Piper asked.

Annabeth threw her head back with a light laugh. "Does Tartarus count? That was pretty far."

"Oh shut up!" Piper exclaimed with a mouth full of popcorn.

Annabeth blushed, "Where's this question leading, anyway?"

Piper shifted in her seat, "I don't know. It seems stupid, being in the middle of a war, and all."

Annabeth waited.

"I just… It's just," Piper sighed, exasperated. "I really like him, but I feel like everyone see's me as thing dainty, beautiful, daughter of Aphrodite. And it's not like I want him to see me as that simple, he views me as much more than that. But sometimes I feel like he doesn't even find me… pretty. At all!"

Annabeth smiled. It was refreshing to hear such simple problems during such complicated times. "Oh, he totally does. Are you really worried about that?"

Piper scratched her head, "I don't know. But if he finds me pretty, then why won't…"

Annabeth waited.

Another sigh escaped Piper's lips. "Kissing him, it's… it's magical," she hid her smile with her sleeve. "And touching him… hugging him… his smile, his breath," she paused. "It's all so… magical."

"A fairytale," Annabeth agreed.

"Yeah!" Piper exclaimed. "It's just… when does the fairytale end and reality sink in? Not the terrible, ruthless, depressing reality. The.. real part of reality. When the magical kisses turn into deep kisses. When his breath turns into his tongue and his hands go from my hips to my…"

Annabeth let out a laugh, "It'll come."

"But I want it now!" Piper whined. "How do I take those steps? He's so fairytale, so Superman. But just sometimes… for me… he could be… i don't know, just a normal teenage guy with normal teenage hormones. One who makes stupid sexual jokes and slaps my ass as I pass by when it's just us. Who presses me down on the bed and aches for more as he kisses my lips. I just want him to want me."

Annabeth wished she could give her friend better advice, but she just didn't know what to say. She sipped her tea.

"Could you just tell me how things happened with Percy? Maybe it'd help."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know, pretty warrior. Percy's really similar to Jason, that's for sure. But one of their biggest differences is that aspect of their personalities. Percy's always wanted more. And he's not afraid to show it. He let's his guard down for me.

"But that doesn't mean that Jason doesn't think of you like think of you like that, and it doesn't mean that he's not comfortable around you. It just means that he's different. He want to be strong and a gentleman, he wants to be Superman."

Weirdly, that made Piper laugh. She relaxed a little bit. "Yeah but what's his Kryptonite?"

Annabeth smirked, "That's for you to figure out. Don't push it too much though, it'll happen. Every Superman is still hormonal, everyone has a Kryptonite."

_**A/N: short, I know. Just been so busy! Leave me reviews, thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Jasper

_**A/N: short Jasper chapter, enjoy(:**_

After a lot of thinking things over, Jason decided that everyone aboard the Argo 2 was going crazy.

Annabeth and Percy were… well alive. And that's all Jason ever asked for.

Leo just stopped. Jason didn't know how else to describe it. He was different, quiet, not himself.

Hazel was quiet, with Frank about 85% of the time.

Piper was acting strange around Jason. He'd go to kiss her, and she'd kiss his cheek and walk away. Jason knew that he didn't have much to worry about. If anything, a storm always comes after the calm. And Piper's storms were always beautiful, intriguing. Jason couldn't wait.

Frank was the leader, for once, trying to keep everyone together. Waking people up for attacks, and keeping everyone's head in the game.

And the whole Calypso thing seemed to give everyone a headache.

So he decided it was best to wait things out, help when he can. Jason sat above deck, watching the sun and the clouds paint the sky. He thought about Leo, his best friend, silenced by a girl without her memory. He thought about Piper, his girlfriend, concocting something that had to do with Jason. He smiled at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend, she was so strong. He was lucky to call her his.

Before he got lost in the clouds, soft hands wrapped around his waist pulling him back to the ship. "What'cha thinking about, Superman?" Piper asked.

His face flushed as he answered, "You, actually."

"Hm?" her lips whispered against his broad shoulders.

"Yeah," he sighed. They stood facing the ocean, holding each other. He was breathless. It was as if when she walked up, she stole the sky, the air around him. No, she was the sky.

She traced her fingers along his arms and his chest. He stopped breathing. She was flawless. He faced her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she placed hers on his chest. She kept her eyes on her hands, his chest.

His eyebrows pulled together, "What's up, Pipes?"

She let out a short breath, as if most of it was still built up in her chest and she was dying to get it out.

"Let it out, babe," he urged. "What's on your mind?"

Her eyes traced up from his chest, to his neck, to his lips and nose, then deep into his eyes. He lost track of time. Of place. Of reality. She was stunning.

"You oka-"

She didn't let him finish.

She leaned in, and he melted into her, handing over control. Control he had strived so much to hold onto. One kiss; it took one kiss for her to gain full control. She gripped his hair and leaned in, deepening the kiss. His hands at the small of her back shook.

She pulled away, breathless, "I lov-"

And this time, he didn't let her finish.


	8. Authors Note 4

_**hey team.**_

_**i'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, i'm sorry it's taking so long! it's been a crazy week.**_

_**i'll try and update as soon as i can**_

_**don't forget to leave reviews and let me know what you guys think!**_

_**thank you3**_


	9. Chapter 8 - LeoCalypso

Calypso felt great. Maybe it's because for as long as she could remember (which actually wasn't very long) she had a throbbing headache. So she happily chewed on her 3rd piece of pizza and sat in her room. It was lonely, but she felt like she was used to it.

But soon, the emptiness crawled back, and the quiet walls enveloped her with her own thoughts. She pictured Leo's hard expression with his apologetic eyes. Taking a microscope to her brain seemed like the only way to get her memories back. She could feel them, they were there. But just like cracking her head open to reveal the inside, discovering those memories would mean her downfall.

So she was stuck.

Calypso took inventory of the pieces of her past that she had collected. Stymphalian birds, a task. A boy. What Percy had said, meeting heros and falling in love? Could that be the boy with the task from her memory? A past love? Her father. He did something - something bad. At least, that's what Percy had said.

Percy. His face carved in her mind.

He knows so much more than everyone else seems too, yet he had hardly spoken a word to Calypso.

And Leo.

He's broken, and it's not complicated to see. He hardly smiles, and everyone seems to be tiptoeing around him. Like if they took one false step, they would break the ground around him and Leo would fall.

Is this all because of her arrival? Guilt flooded over her, washing away any self pity she previously had.

Tonight, like most of her nights here on the Argo 2, she was alone in her room with nothing to do but drown in her mind. Her thoughts began to wander to Piper, and how nice she'd been to Calypso last night. Everyone else on board seemed to be avoiding long conversations with Calypso, scared they'd say the wrong thing. The thing is, Calypso wasn't sure what the wrong thing is.

Calypso stood up and walked out of her room. She'd been in there since dinner, and had no idea where anyone was.

She put on a jacket and went up to the deck to see who was on watch. The steps up the stairs to go on deck seemed endless, but once she got to the top, she wished she had brought up a bigger jacket. She crossed her arms and shivered, her eyes scanning the deck for whomever was on guard.

At the helm of the ship, a boy stood facing the black ocean. As she got closer, Calypso could make out dark jeans, a large brown sweatshirt, and brown messy hair.

"Leo?"

The boy jumped and turned to face her, "Dammit," he gasped. "You scared the shit outta me."

Calypso smiled and joined him, overlooking the sea. "I thought whomever was on guard for the ship is supposed to be fearless."

Leo snorted and rolled his eyes, "Throw a giant sea monster at me anyday, I can take it. Girls though, now that's a different story."

Calypso laughed and looked down at her hands that were tightly gripping the railing. She could feel his eyes locked on her.

"You're feeling better," he suggested.

She shrugged, "I decided that it'd be easier to lighten up than to stomp around being angry."

He laughed, a distant look in his eye, "I don't know, I always found the stomping around quite appealing. When you try to keep from curving your lips into a small smile, I can still see the amusement in your eyes."

Calypso looked at him with curiosity, she'd never heard him talk like that. But his eyes were fixed on the black ocean, his mind lost in thought. He seemed to be a million miles away.

She bit her lip. "I know," she paused, "enough at least. Enough to where you don't have to tell me."

His eyebrows knit together, he looked at her perplexed. "What?" he asked.

She shifted her weight. "I don't remember anything still, but I can sense it."

He didn't seem to understand. "Huh?"

She looked in his warm brown eyes, "I sense what we've gone through, you and I. Your facial expressions are familiar, and I know that something's missing. I certain sparkle. Your laugh, it's not as lit."

"As…?" he was fishing for memories in her brain.

"As before. When we met, you were so joyful and bright. Determined, smart, but lighthearted." He looked at her with amazement as she continued. "But now you're sunk."

He was silent for a moment before pressing on, "I thought you said you still don't remember anything."

"I don't," she stated simply. "I told you, I can sense it. You're familiar and important and wonderful."

Words were caught in his throat, but it didn't matter. She continued.

"And I feel like it wouldn't even matter if you told me everything, because the story doesn't matter. The feeling I got out of it… it's still there. Leo, I don't know your story, I don't know anything. But I do know that I… I like you. I just-"

His lips pressed against hers.

The ocean stopped flowing, the boat stopped moving, the wind halted, Calypso stopped breathing.

Grease, white shirts, a table, a kiss, and a boat.

_**A/N: please leave me a review on what you all think. Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Leo and Calypso

Leo touched his fingers to his lips and glanced at the clock.

3:37 am.

He could feel his lips curve into a small smile as he remembered the feel on her lips on his. The feel of her soft hair dancing through his fingers, her tongue entering his mouth. His toes curled at the thought of her hands around his neck. His smile grew.

And as late as it was, Leo didn't feel tired.

But he was restless.

He wanted to go see her, but their departure was so perfect.

She pulled away with a little smile on her face, and as she tried to look down to hid it, he slowly lifted her chin up to softly kiss her lips. She hugged him and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Fina-fucking-lly," said a voice behind him. Leo turned around, without letting go of Calypso, to see a sleepy Jason rubbing his eyes. "My turn on watch," Jason informed them, "So go."

Calypso looked up at Leo and kissed his cheek, "I should go to sleep."

His heart sank, but he was too lifted to be too let down.

He held her hand and walked her to her room. She softly kissed his lips, smiled, and closed the door behind her. For about 5 minutes he stood by her door drowning in his own happiness.

Once his breath caught up with him and he could feel his feet again, he fist pumped the air a couple times and danced back to his room.

So now here he was, hours later.

4:12 am.

There was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep tonight, he was too jittery. His fingers tapped the side of his water cup and his foot drummed against the floor.

He was back.

Calypso couldn't sleep. Her head rest against the pillow but her eyes were fixed on the lamp by her bed.

Anger swelled up in her.

How could the gods just leave her on Ogygia, even after they promised Percy to free her? How could anyone do that?

She remembered Percy, how wonderful he was and determined he was to someday get her off her island. Heroic.

She remembered Leo, his lighthearted yet determined attitude to get back to his friends. Heroic.

The white, hot lump in her throat that took thousands of years to grow, reformed in a millisecond. The second his lips pressed against hers, it all came back. Everything. But she couldn't let them know.

For once on this damn ship, everyone was learning how to deal. Move on, keep going. If she admitted her memories, everyone would start acting awkward around her again. And she couldn't go through that again.

So there she lied on her bed, tossing and turning, throughout the night.

_**A/N: leave me a review of what you think, they make my day! thanks for reading(:**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**kind of a mixture of a lot of people, starts out with Jason and Percy, to Jason and Leo, to Leo and Calypso. Simple chapter, more exciting stuff to come(:**_

Jason's eyes squinted at the sun rising and resting on the horizon. It reminded him of the sunset that sat on the strawberry fields at Camp Half Blood. His heart felt heavy in his chest and he tightened his grip on the railing.

"Don't break it," Percy suggested while standing next to him.

Jason let out a breathy laugh, keeping his eyes on the rising sun, "Not likely."

Percy squinted at the sun too, "Eh, it wouldn't surprise me." They sat for a moment in silence, watching the sun and listening to the boat carry on. "Dude, you know you can catch some sleep, right? Just wake up for lunch, it's cool."

Jason shook his head, "Nah, I want to see how breakfast plays out."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What, why?"

Jason laughed at the memory of Leo and Calypso kissing a couple hours ago. "Well," he began, "last night I came out to the helm to start my shift, ya know, after Leo. And uhm," a laugh escaped his lips, "seems like he wasn't just watching the ship anymore. He was wrapped up in Calypso."

Percy's eyes went wide, "Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah, I hope this just finally brings us back. I've been worried about him."

Percy shrugged, "We all have. And if not last night, something will bring him back. Now go to bed. I'll send him to wake you up for lunch."

The next thing Jason knew, a knock at the door flew him out of the bed and onto the hard ground. "Yeah?" he beckoned to whomever was at the door.

Leo flew the door open, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

From the floor, Jason rubbed his eyes and leaned against his bed, "Someone slept well."

"Actually not at all," Leo said brightly with a smile. His facial expression said "rollercoaster" but his eyes said "zombie."

Jason stretched and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Uhhhmmm," Leo stumbled through his toolbelt finally pulling out a little watch. "12:47, lunch is about to start."

Jason stood up and cracked his back with a moan, "I feel like I just slept for 3 days."

"It was only 2 days, actually," Leo replied simply.

Suddenly, Jason wasn't so sleepy. His eyes widened at Leo. "Wait, what?"

Leo laughed and leaned against the door. "Yeah, I went to wake you up yesterday for lunch, but you were passed out cold. So I left and let you sleep."

"For a fucking whole extra day?!" Jason exclaimed.

Leo shrugged, "No big attacks on the ship, so there was really no point." Leo laughed to himself and then continued, "Except, Piper was pacing outside your door for about 12 hours totally. Loser."

Jason's heart lit at the sound of his beautiful girlfriend's name. "Pipes," he gasped. "Where is she?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Calm down, pretty boy. She's getting lunch."

Jason threw on a pair of pants and ran out the door and up to lunch.

Leo laughed. Jason seemed so frantic, so confused. It makes sense though, he missed 2 days of life. Leo could relate though, he felt like he missed about a week of life.

From the moment he left Ogygia to the moment he kissed her 2 nights ago, he pretty much had no memory. Because none of that mattered. When he wasn't with her, it didn't matter. Her reassuring soft lips woke him up.

He was lost in thought staring into Jason's empty bedroom until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Did you finally wake up sleeping beauty?"

Leo turned around to kiss Calypso's forehead. "I did, I did," he smiled.

Calypso leaned over to look into Jason's bedroom. "Then where…?"

"Already ran up for lunch," Leo nodded toward the stair ways.

Calypso traced her fingers up Leo's back and into his curly brown hair. She slowly leaned in until their lips were painfully close. Her lips curved into a tiny sly smile. "Well let's join them," she took a step back and playfully pushed off against his chest. "Cause I'm starving."

_**A/N: yeah i know this chapter sucked but whatever ugh. please leave me reviews so I know what you guys think, they make my day!**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Frazel and Caleo

Leo had a feeling that Hazel didn't find his joke funny.

"My gods Leo, I almost jumped in after him!" Hazel threw her hands up in exasperation, but Leo just couldn't take her seriously.

Leo chuckled, "And that's why I stopped you when I did." Leo found it difficult to enjoy his joke with Hazel's frantic eyes piercing back at him.

She didn't seem to understand the innocence in it. She took a step back and sighed, "You're infuriating."

"What'd he do this time?" Frank said, jogging over.

Hazel ran up to hug him, "Thank the gods."

Frank accepted her open arms, but looked at Leo in confusing, raising an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"This asshole," Hazel began, letting go of Frank and pointing at Leo, "thought it'd be funny to tell me that you changed into a shark and I started yelling at it, and I thought you couldn't change back and I got worried and I almost jumped in after you!"

Instead of yelling at Leo, who was laughing under his breath, Frank raised an eyebrow at Hazel, "Wait you actually believed that?"

At that, Leo fell over laughing. "It's not funny!" Hazel yelled. Leo kept laughing. "Seriously, he's such a - Frank, really?!" She looked over at Frank who was covering his mouth to hide his smirk. She lightly hit his chest, "Seriously?"

Frank threw his hands up defensively, "Hey hey, come on Haz, it's really not very believable."

"Yeah but-"

Frank cut her off to whisper something in her ear. She sighed and her eyes softened, she nodded.

Leo would have questioned them about what they were whispering about, but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about last night. When Frank and Hazel said goodbye to Leo and went below deck to get some lunch, Leo sat with Festus and reminisced on his perfect night.

He remembered how cold it was.

Her wandering indecisive eyes.

The cloud of his hot breath floating up into the black sky.

"What's your favorite part about machines?"

"Easy, theres a certain way of making and fixing them."

A lifted eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Each has a certain way of working, a map, a list of steps. And if you follow it, you can't mess it up."

"A lot of things are like that, you know."

"Name one."

"Love."

A pause.

"How?"

"The list of steps. Follow it and you can't mess it up."

"I have years of experience with people that proves that theory wrong. I do nothing but mess it up.

"I find that hard to believe." A pause. "Do you ever just, be yourself?"

"It's not that easy."

"I have years of experience that says it is." A pause, a deep breath. "I spent years growing bitter at the gods for locking me on that island. And every night I looked up at the stars."

Leo looked up at the stars above, how they twinkled to the mention of their name. Calypso took another deep breath and continued.

"And for thousands of hundreds of years, they were pollution and destruction and war on earth, every night they came out to sparkle and give hope. They continued to fight to be themselves and grace us with their light.

"I remember looking up at them for guidance when my father joined the Titan war, I remember I did not listen. As they always had, they told me to be myself, go with my gut. And every night on Ogygia they taunted me, free in the night sky while I was stuck on that damned island.

"I remember looking up at them the first night I met you. They sparkled as they always had, and I knew. This was the one. The was the hero. I could not give up on him and maybe he wouldn't give up on me. So I was myself, and I greased up. And I ruined all my white shirts, but I didn't care.

"And tonight, here they shine. Greeting an old friend, reminding me that I got here by myself. And I went with my gut. Finally."

She was quiet, and so was he. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She nuzzled her head into his chest and wiped a tear from her cheek. He kissed her hair.

So the next day as he sat by Festus at the helm of the Argo 2, wondering when her memories came back to her. When she spoke about them last night, it seemed like she had the memories for at least a few days. He didn't have the courage to ask last night, but today was a new day. He stood up, and went to find Calypso.

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed a little bit of Frazel and Caleo(: What pairing do you guys wanna hear more of? Let me know! Reviews make my day(: Thank you**_


End file.
